Raising Roxas
by Dr.Roxas4dawin
Summary: Roxas accidentally turns himself into a baby, and the Organization has to take care of him! Oh, how much fun will that be? Probably not so much for Roxas! Contains age regression, some language, and general kawaiiness.
1. Chapter 1

Raising Roxas

Synopsis: Roxas gets bored one day at decides to experiment in Vexen's lab. Unfortunately, one chemical mistake leads to another, and Roxas accidentally turns himself into a baby! Can the Organization be able to raise him well until they find a way to get him back to normal? Total crack fic, but with no major pairings (although, I might throw in a little AkuRoku, as much as I may hate myself to do so). Rated T for crude humor, some violence, cursing, and general kawaiiness!

Copyrights: I do not Kingdom Hearts, Disney, or Square Enix. If I did, I'd make absolutely sure that Roxas, Xion and Axel would a major part in just about every Kingdom Hearts game, and that there would be absolutely no "Home on the Range" world in Kingdom Hearts, **_EVER_**.

Chapter 1: The Accident

* * *

It was just your typical day in the World That Never Was. Dreary, raining, Nobodies floating about coming and going as they please. Among those Nobodies of course were the Organization XIII.

Most of them were currently on missions in other worlds, save for one: Roxas, the Keyblade's Chosen One.

At the present time, Axel and Xion were gone, so he couldn't be able to be with them, and it seemed as though their missions would last all day, accodring to Xemnas.

"Aww... that means I can't be able to get ice cream with them!" Roxas pouted to himself, as he layed back in his room, just staring at the roof, completely bored out of his mind.

He was too busy being caught up about his own troubles, he didn't notice Demyx coming in the room.

"Hey, Roxas... what's up? Want to go on a mission with me?" Demyx said, trying to be of help.

"Go away." Roxas said sadly.

"Hey, if you're just worried about with Axel and the new girl, I'm sure they'll be back soon."

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do until then?" Roxas asked.

"I dunno." Demyx replied as he started thinking (wow, that might be a first.). "Well, I think I saw that Vexen's lab is unoccupied at the moment, so-"

Roxas then lit up excitedly, wanting to try to go in and experiment, as he ran past Demyx, quick as a flash.

"-you're welcome?"

* * *

Sure enough, as Demyx said, Vexen's lab was empty, except for some test tubes and science stuff lying around. Immediately, he started to fix stuff around, hoping to make something like an elixir or mega-ether. Unfortunately for Roxas, he didn't realize he wasn't a very good chemist (a trait he might've carried from Sora, perhaps?), and it blew up in his face a couple of times. After many tries, he finally succeeded in making some sort of beige-colored liquid.

"_Looks OK, I wonder what it does?_" Roxas thought. "_Well, only one way to find out!_" And so, he drank his concoction, only to spit out some of it a few seconds later. "Ugh! That tasted horrible! And now I've got a throbbing headache."

Shrugging it off, he teleported back to his room, only to black out when he got on his bed.

* * *

OK, I'm sorry this chapter was so short, but it wanted to try to set down a feel for like the opening of the story, and show what happens in the start. Remember to review and I'll update sometime in the New Year.


	2. Chapter 2

Raising Roxas

Hello, everyone! Here comes another chapter of lil' Roxas's misadventures! I'm really excited too because yesterday I picked up a copy of Kingdom Hearts: re:coded for the Nintendo DS. Yayz for (Data) Sora! :D Now let's get started!

Disclaimer: I do not Kingdom Hearts, Disney, or Square Enix.

Chapter 2: Adorable Roxy

* * *

Eventually, after Roxas passed out in his room, Vexen returned to his lab. Seeing the area in complete disarray, he was rather shocked.

"WHAT THE HECK? WHAT HAPPENED HERE?" So he decided to investiagate around and then found a group of potion flasks lying around. "This can't be good." Vexen groaned to himself. "I'd better leave before the Superior finds out." Before he teleported out of the Castle again, Vexen muttered, "I have **_really_** got to start putting up security cameras in my lab..."

* * *

At the same moment, Xion and Axel arrived back from their missions, and were about to turn in for the day.

"Hang on, Axel. I just wanna see how Roxas is doing." Xion said.

"Heh. You know him, usually just epped with energy around us two." Axel said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I'll be back then."

Xion then went inside Roxas's room, and saw what appeared to be Roxas's cloak lying on top of the bed.

"_Wonder why he'd just leave it here?_" Xion thought, as she then saw it squirming around. "Roxas? Are you here?" Xion asked.

There was no reply in return.

Sighing in disappointment, she then started to turn around to leave when she heard a loud crying noise.

"_Huh?_" she wondered. Deciding to look at where the cloak was, she then found a small baby sitting underneath it. This baby had large blue eyes and hints of spiky blonde hair. "When did a baby get here?" Xion asked it. "Did Roxas find you somewhere?"

The baby only giggled and started pulling Xion's hair.

"Ow! What's that for?" Xion groaned. At this point, she started to realize there was something familiar about this baby...

"Roxas?"

Roxas cooed at Xion and laughed happily while wriggling around in her arms.

"What happened to you? Wait a minute..." Xion realized. "Babies can't talk. Oh, man..."

"XIV!" a loud voice called out.

"_Damn it, Saix is probably gonna want to know about Roxas._" Xion grimaced. "What am I gonna do?" she groaned. Turning back to Roxas, she saw him playing with his cloak.

"_I'm gonna regret doing this..._" she said to herself, as she went off to find Saix.

* * *

Soon, Xion met up with Number VII in the Organization, Saix.

"I see you're back from your mission, Xion." Saix said.

"Y-yeah. Can we talk about this some other time?" Xion asked, with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Do you know where XIII is?"

"Um, he's probably asleep in his room, I think." she lied.

"Mm, a likely story. Very well. Tell him that he has some missions marked up for tomorrow, so he should start prepping."

"Y-yes, sir." Xion replied as she walked off. Sighing in relief, she then started thinking about what she was going to do next about Roxas...

"_OhmiGod! He's still alone in his room! I'd better get to him, before-_"

"Huh? What the hell is a baby doing here?" a voice said from Roxas's room.

* * *

Yikes! I hope that person in Roxas's room isn't Xemnas. Otherwise Xion is so rightfully screwed!

Xion: (in fetal position) Don't say things like that! You're just making me nervous!

Sorry. I guess we'll see who it is who found out about the baby Nobody next chapter. See ya next time, and remember to keep reviewing out there!


	3. Chapter 3

Raising Roxas

Hmm... I wonder who it was that found Roxas at the end of last chapter.

Xion: I hope it's not Xemnas.

Let me check. (peeks into room) Good news. It's only Axel. (Xion sighs in relief) Well, now let's get started with this new chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not Kingdom Hearts, Disney, or Square Enix.

Chapter 3: Xi-Xi, You got some 'xplaining to do!

* * *

Xion then entered Roxas's room, and saw Axel holding Roxas upside down in confusion.

"Axel, please put the baby down!" Xion said nervously.

"Why? Is it yours?"

"Um, not really, but I'm begging you not to tell anyone!"

"Huh? What the heck are you talking about?"

"Uh, you probably won't believe this, but that's Roxas." Xion said nervously.

After a brief pause, Axel asked Xion "Are you high? This little guy can't be Roxas." However, it didn't take him too long then to see the resemblence during a second look. "Holy crap! That is Roxas!"

"See? I told you. But how can we keep it a secret from Xemnas?"

"Well, I think Xemnas has the full right to know."

"Are you nuts?" Xion cried out. "He'll probably make us destroy him!"

At this moment, Roxas, who fell asleep as Xion and Axel were talking, woke up and started crying.

"Aw, don't cry, Roxas." Xion said lovingly to the little infant. "Axel's just being a baka, isn't he?"

"Like you'd know." Axel said, rolling his eyes. In another second, Axel was currently sitting on the floor, rubbing the spot on his head where Xion whacked him.

"You're just hungry, aren't you?" Xion concluded, as Roxas nodded cutely. The growling of his stomach seemed to confirm this proposal further. Xion then went downstairs, and started searching for some food for Roxas. Picking out a strawberry and banana, she asked Roxas which one he wanted. Roxas pointed to the strawberry, and so she then started mashing it up for Roxas.

"Looks like that's not enough, though." Xion said. "Wait here, I'll go get some more fruit from Marluxia."

Unfortunately, as soon as Xion had her back turned and she was far out of the room, Roxas crawled out from his highchair and started exploring around the living room. Hiding behind the couch, he then heard Luxord come in and start channel surfing.

"Man, there's hardly ever anything good on here." Luxord said.

Of course, some of the material that was on was waaaaaay too risque, especially when he switched on the Playboy channel. It was only after Xion arrived back from Marluxia's room that she took notice of what Luxord had on.

"Luxord! How dare you have that kind of stuff on! There's a child here, and you should know better!" Xion said, slapping him in the face.

"Xion? Just what do you mean by 'there's a child here'?" a familiar voice said from behind her.

"_Oh, sh*t. It's Xemnas._" Xion groaned. She now had a lot of explaining to do to him.

* * *

Well, there goes another chapter. Personally, I like that it's one of my most popular KH stories on here (seeing as I only wrote 2 of them so far), but I'm not sure whether it's because of the possibility of a yaoi pairing or that it's a cute baby version of Roxas. Either way, keep reviewing, and I'll update soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Raising Roxas

Oh, boy. Xion's really gotten herself in deep, hasn't she? What's she gonna tell Xemnas?

Axel: I'm just glad I'm no longer involved in this.

NOT SO FAST, PYRO! YOU KNOW ABOUT HIM TOO, SO DON'T TRY TO WEASEL OUT!

Axel: This isn't over for me, is it? (I shake my head no.) Damn it.

First off, everyone enjoy! And second, watch your mouth, Axel! (**_Now get your ass out there!_**)

Disclaimer: I do not Kingdom Hearts, Disney, or Square Enix.

* * *

Chapter 4: Shopping for Our Little Rascal

"So let me get this straight, this baby here is supposed to Roxas, due to the fact he was experimenting in Vexen's lab and drank something he mixed in there, and you were hiding him from me because you thought I'd make you destroy him?" Xemnas asked. Xion nodded nervously. "Well, if it's our Keyblade's Chosen One, then I shouldn't destroy him."

Xion then sighed in relief upon hearing this. "But still, what are we going to do?"

"Well, it seems that that all of us in the Organization will have to take care of him until Vexen can brew up a solution to this. First, we'll need to shop for the right equipment."

"Okay," Xion said with a sweatdrop, thinking that the whole endeavor didn't need to be treated like an experiment. "I guess I'll go..."

"No you won't, because for the time being, you have more missions to go out on. I'll have Zexion and someone else go with him. And don't argue with me, because I am still your Superior!"

"Fine..." Xion said, trailing off. As soon as Xion had left, Xemnas pulled out a cell phone a dialed a phone number into it.

"Hey, Aqua. It's me, Xemnas. Listen, I know things have been complicated since I merged with Xehenort, but I need your help with something..."

* * *

{a couple minutes into the call later...}

"Look, I'll find some way to make it up to you for me screwing up and destroying our homeworld, but I need you to get some baby supplies for one of my members Roxas." Xemnas groaned on his side of the line.

"Fine..." Aqua replied. "I'll be right over. But once everything is back to normal, I am really gonna kick your ass! Bye." Aqua then hung up, just as the sound of a Keyblade glider was thundering into the phone's speaker.

"Great. Everything's going to be taken care of now. Just need to wait until morning." Xemnas said, before he then muttered, "God, now I have such a migraine..."

* * *

Some time later, Xemnas had Zexion go down to meet up with Aqua to head out.

"So I guess you're coming with me?"

"Sure." Zexion said dryly (i.o.w., emo-ly), while holding Baby Roxas with him. "Let's just get this over with."

"Okay. Hang on." Aqua replied as she had her Keyblade turn back into glider mode, with Zexion holding on. Soon, they made a landing at Radiant Garden's department store.

"Are you sure this is the place?"

"Hey, I could've gone to Destiny Islands and risk having Sora attack you." Aqua replied as she put on a disguise that Demyx lended Zexion,

"I'd rather have that happen than be here right now..." Zexion shot back.

"Shut up and just help me through this list." Aqua said. "Let's see, the size tag on the clothes will show what kind of outfit Roxas needs, so let's start with that. Okay, Roxas?" He giggled in reply as Aqua playfully poked him in the nose.

Eventually, the two had finished with the shopping trip, and now had just about everything they needed to take care of Roxas. They also bought him some toys to play with, and a carrier wagon so they wouldn't have to lug him around in their arms everytime.

"Well, that's settled." Zexion said in relief.

"Yeah, now let's leave before anyone finds out-"

"Hey, Aqua!" a voice said from behind them. She turned around to find that the voice belonged to Yuffie, one of the members of the Town Restoration Squad.

"Oh, hey Yuffie."

"Who's that baby with you? He looks so cute."

"Um, his name is..."

"Shawn Thirten." Zexion interjected.

"Yes," Aqua said sweatdropping. "Thank you, honey."

"Oh, okay. Well, I don't want to hold you any longer then. Peace waits for noone." she said as she ran off.

"Phew. That was close." Zexion said. The two then went back to the Castle that Never Was after the long day.

* * *

Well, that completes another chapter. If anyone has any suggestions on what the Organization members (plus Aqua) should do with babysitting Roxas, PM me. And keep reviewing! 4dawin out!


	5. Chapter 5

Raising Roxas

Okay, here's another chapter! And BTW, remember if anyone has any ideas for who will look after Roxas, and what happens, PM me and if I like the idea, I'll put it in. Plus, if the story continues to do well, I'll make one with baby Riku and King Mickey. Also, with who will be looking after Roxas in the Organization, I'm thinking of either going in numerical order, or reverse order. Until I have a solid decision down, though, the characters I choose will be randomized.

Disclaimer: I do not Kingdom Hearts, Disney, or Square Enix.

* * *

Chapter 5: The News is Broken

Soon, things were started to be sorted out for with negotiations between Xion and Xemnas and Aqua on how Roxas will be taken care of (although to be frank, much of it consisted of Xemnas getting his ass handed to him by Aqua).

Now the main thing was to break the news to the rest of the Organization. Eventually, the group of Nobodies was assembled at the Throne Room area.

"Oh God," Vexen groaned. "I am so dead..."

"Attention, fellow members." Xemnas announced. "It is with utmost certainty that I must inform you that we now have a baby with us."

"What?" almost all of the Organization gasped in disbelief.

"What's its name?" Demyx asked curiously. "Babies are soo cute!"

"His name is Roxas."

!

"Due to circumstances that have arisen from the work of a certain someone," Xemnas spoke, causing everyone to glare at Vexen. "Roxas here has been regressed into a baby. And as such, we shall take care of him one by one until we can fix this problem."

There was a series of grumblings then from the other members, until Xemnas spoke again.

"While that is happening, Vexen, you must create an antidote to remedy Roxas's mistake."

"Very well," Vexen said. "But do you know how long it will take? It coud be like three to four months for something to be worked out."

"I don't care how long it takes," Xemnas retorted, "as long as it is done! And don't argue against me."

Defeated, Vesen sighed and said "Yes, Superior."

Aqua then went off with Xion to lay Roxas down for a nap while Xemnas started planning out a list for what order the members will have to look after Roxas.

* * *

I am soooooooo sorry that this chapter is really short! It's just been a while since I got to this sotry, and I didn't have enough ideas on hand. Just remember to keep reviewing, and I'll try to get more ideas up.


	6. Chapter 6

Raising Roxas

Well, since Vexen is partially responsible for what happened with Roxas, he will be the first to take care of him! (X3)

Vexen: But- but this isn't fair! That twerp got in this by himself, so why should I suffer?

Me: Don't make me get Xemnas or Aqua here.

Vexen: (sighs) OK, fine.

Me: Anyone else have anything to say about this? (silence) Good! Now let's get started!

Axel: (snickers) This oughta be good...

Disclaimer: I do not Kingdom Hearts, Disney, or Square Enix.

* * *

Chapter 6: Cold as Ice, Baby

The following day, Xemnas picked Vexen as the first person who had to watch after Roxas. Despite pleading from Xion, Axel, and Aqua, Xemnas thought it would be only fitting because in a way, Vexen's experiments were to blame for this. Begrudgingly, Vexen had to accept.

"Ugh, Vexen's such a brown-noser..." Larxene growled.

Xion and Aqua then took Roxas over to Xion's room, which she had redecorated to some extent in order to help take care of Roxas. In one corner, there was a crib for Roxas, and alongside Xion's drawer, was a changing table and rocking chair. Before they went to take Roxas over, Xion fed Roxas some baby food and then changed his diaper before taking him over to Vexen's room.

"Well, here's Roxas, Vexen." Aqua said as she handed the boy to Vexen.

"Let's just have this get over with. Now leave me in peace." Vexen said, grabbing Roxas out from Aqua's hands.

"OK, bye Roxas." Xion responded, as she and Aqua left Vexen and Roxas alone. Xion had broken into a cold sweat after she was a couple feet away from Vexen's room.

As soon as the two girls were away, Vexen and Roxas just glared at each other.

"If you didn't get into my potions in the first place, I wouldn't have to do this, you little brat." Vexen growled. Roxas only giggled at Vexen in response.

"Just sit right there, and I'll get to you after I finish my work." Vexen said, as he turned back towards his experiments. However, Roxas was starting to fidget around, calling out to Vexen.

"Vex! Vex!" Roxas cried out. Unfortunately, Vexen was ignoring him despite how much Roxas was calling him out.

"Not now, I'm busy!" Vexen sighed angrily.

Roxas then made a pouting face, as he crawled on the table over to where Vexen was working, and tugged his lab coat.

"Vex!" Roxas cried out again. He then paused, and started wailing as a bad smell entered the room. Apparently, Roxas's food from earlier wascoming back as nature was taking its course, leading to Roxas pooping his diaper.

"What is it now?" Vexen groaned, then realizing Roxas smelled bad. "Oh, God... don't tell me-"

"WAAAAAAHHHH!" Roxas cried.

Sighing, Vexen then picked Roxas up, and carried over to one of the tables, holding some of the diapers that Xion and Aqua supplied with him.

"If I do this, will you stop crying?" Vexen asked. Roxas sniffled a bit, then nodded yes. "OK, I'll do it."

Untaping the straps, Vexen first sprinkled some of the baby powder on Roxas's bottom, then grabbed one of the new diapers. Tying it up, he then taped the new diaper back up while tossing the dirty one out in a nearby trash incincerator (yeah, he has a incinerator for a trash can. Jealous?).

"There. Now will you be quiet?" Vexen said in frustration. Roxas nods yes.

The rest of the day went fairly well, with Vexen stopping occasionally to feed and change Roxas. The rest of the time, Roxas was peacefully napping nearby a aquarium-themed crib. Later on, Aqua and Xion stopped by to pick up Roxas.

"Was he any trouble to you?" Aqua asked.

"Oh, not too much." Vexen said, partially gritting his teeth in frustration.

"OK, well let's go Roxy." Xion said, putting him in a recently bought baby walker, which had the roman numeral XIII labeled on it. Roxas then waved bye to Vexen as the three left off for Xion's room, waiting for the next day. Needless to say, Vexen actually sort of enjoyed it.

* * *

Well, there goes another chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it! Remember to review the story and give me suggestions on who would should babysit Roxas next.


	7. Chapter 7

Raising Roxas

I was just thinking... since one reviewer suggested for if Aqua were to babysit Roxas, she would sort of see him as like a baby Ventus. So I decided to use that sort of like a basis for Aqua's turn looking after Roxas. But first, we see Xigbar try to take care of Roxas (with some wildly unpredictable results). And yep... my choices are random and reviewer-supported as of now. Now let's get started on a new chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not Kingdom Hearts, Disney, or Square Enix.

* * *

Chapter 7: Xiggy and Aqua

"Look, I don't think it's right to have Xigbar babysit Roxas next!"

"Are you kidding? Xigbar's great around kids."

"Are you freakin' kidding me? I heard rumors that he eats babies! F*CKING EATS THEM!"

Both Xion and Axel have been at this argument for most of last evening, since the recent Organization meeting said that Xigbar was chosen by Xemnas next to look after Roxas. Xion was definitely not pleased with this, and neither was Aqua.

"Look, the talk about Xigbar eating babies is a myth. Like the Loch Ness Monster, or North Dakota, or Slenderman!"

"How do you know?" Xion rebuked.

"Okay, those things may or may not be fake, but that's beside the point!"

"Oh, alright. But having Aqua babysit Roxas is my backup plan. Agreed?" Xion said.

"Agreed."

The next morning, Xion dropped Roxas off, but hesitantly stayed behind to see if Xigbar was capable enough to keep Roxas safe. At first, things were relatively quiet in the room.

"So," Xigbar said drolly to Roxas. "How are you holding up? Y'know, from Vexen's science and all?"

Roxas only cocked his head in confusion at Xigbar, babbling gibberish.

"Whatever. Well, I'm going to make some ribs. You want anything?"

"Xig!" Roxas cooed, reaching his arms out, wanting to be picked up.

"OK, little bugga. But first, you want to try something with me?" Xigbar asked.

Xion was starting to get nervous about this, and went into Xigbar's room quickly to check after lunch.

Turns out Xion was right to worry. Xigbar was trying a round William-Tell style archery, and Roxas was used to balance the target.

"Xigbar! What do think you're doing?"

"Wait, Xion. It's not that bad..."

"Not that bad? You could've almost hurt Roxas!"

"But- but poppet-!"

"Don't you 'poppet' me! We're done here." Xion growled before walking off with Roxas in her arms. Roxas was waving goodbye to Xigbar as Xion slammed the door shut on her way out.

"That did not go out the way I hoped. Oh, well. Back to lazing about!"

Xion then returned to her room, where Aqua was, and handed Roxas to her, before saying she had to head out on a mission and Aqua was the only other person on hand who could watch after Roxas while she was gone.

"All right, Xion." Aqua said in agreement, as she started cradling Roxas in her arms. Roxas then yawned cutely and started to fall asleep. Aqua put Roxas in his crib for a moment, so he could rest for a while.

* * *

Well, sorry this chapter is short, but some of the more major stuff with Aqua will actually occur in the next chapter. So remember to keep reviewing, and I'll update again sometime later this month.


	8. Chapter 8

Raising Roxas

For this chapter, we see Aqua and Roxas together, and I made a decision that in some chapters (like this one, just for the lulz) I would have Roxas's teenage mind put in perspective how humiliated he would be with some of the things he ends up going through as a baby.

Roxas: (starts panicking, and accidentally bites his tounge) Yu waht? ("You what?") {O_O}

Me: ... Oops. _He wasn't supposed to know that yet._ Oh, well. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not Kingdom Hearts, Disney, or Square Enix.

* * *

Chapter 8: A Babysitting Master?

Roxas's POV

_Ugh, what the hell happened? First, I made something in Vexen's lab, and now..._

That was my first thoughts that came to my mind after I woke up a while ago. I'm just wondering why my head hurts so much, and everything seems sort of different. First off, why am I in some giant crib? Where is my bed?

(Aqua:) "Oh, hi Roxy Rox..."

_What the-? Who are you?_

(Aqua:) "Well, let's get you cleaned up, then, little cutie baby."

_What? I'm not a baby! I'm a teenager with a Keyblade and-_

I then paused for a moment to check my surroundings. I felt a lot smaller, and my hair became shorter. On top of that, I found myself wrapped up in a tiny black t-shirt with a heart on it, and a bulky bulge below me. Oh, God, I'm wearing diapers now? Well, there's no doubt about it. That experiment turned me into a baby.

_Oh crap! This can take some getting used to._

* * *

Immediately after Roxas woke up, Aqua was giving Roxas a bath, to make sure he was ready for the day. After the fiasco of Xigbar trying to watch after Roxas, at least Roxas was now in slightly more capable hands.

But she couldn't shake off the feeling that Roxas was a familiar face to her. That he reminded her of a simpler time when she lived in Land of Departure with Erauqs, Terra, and Ven...

"Roxas, I know I'm just starting to get to know you, but I'm already starting to like you. You remind me of someone I know."

As Aqua was scrubbing Roxas, he was flinching a bit from the how much the words hit down to his heart (or lack of one) and the soap getting in his eyes.

"Goo goo..." Roxas cooed to himself, as he just let Aqua get him washed up. After that, Aqua got him dried off with a towel and put a clean diaper back on him before getting him back into clean clothes.

"So, where do you want to go?" Aqua asked, putting Roxas in a stroller. Roxas just looked at him.

"Looks like Twilight Town will work." Aqua said. She then activated her Keyblade armor, and put Roxas in a sidecar-like seat on her Keyblade Glider, before taking off.

The day went out being fun for them. They spent some time going around town, splitting ice cream, and visiting the local aquarium. Roxas was mesmerized by the colorful fish, and the mystery of the town (true to Roxas's "adult" nature).

"Qua qua!" Roxas giggled, as he nuzzled up with Aqua. (Roxas: _Oh, I feel like such an idiot now. Has turning into a baby done a number on me?_)

"I'm glad you liked today too, Ven." Aqua replied. Roxas gave Aqua a brief look of confusion, but then shrugged it off after a while.

(Roxas: _It's best not to ruin her moment now. But if I ever get back to normal, I'll do whatever it takes to make things right. For all of us._)

Soon, Aqua took Roxas back to Xion in The World That Never Was, and put him back down to sleep. Before Aqua left, Roxas smiled at Aqua adorably before letting himself drift off. Odds are he'd be having some more interesting things happening tomorrow as well.

* * *

That concludes this chapter. I'll try to make it so "Normal" Roxas's POV shifts at times between comic and emotional (whatever will fit the story). So then, it won't either too overly comedic or overbearing drama. Oh, and I also remembered. If anyone wants, I'm adding the option to have either Namine or the Twilight Town trio (Hayner, Pence, Olette) look after Roxas. As always, remember to review, and tell me what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

Raising Roxas

Here's another new chapter, everyone! It looks like at the end of this chapter, little Baby Roxas will get a baby sibling to keep him company. Who will it be? Well, let's get on with the story, and find out!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the settings and characters featured.

* * *

Chapter 9: Another Bundle of Mischief

Roxas was now staring up at his hanging mobile decoration, watching it play a soft lullaby.

"Aqua said I remind her of someone... I might not know who, but I know she really misses him." Roxas thought to himself, cooing softly. After a while, Roxas fell back asleep, snuggling up with a plushie of a Dusk Nobody.

As the following morning started, Aqua woke up Roxas and carried him over to Xion, so she could have her turn at taking care of him.

"Hey, Aqua." Xion said as she met the Keyblade Master at the doorway to her room. "Thanks again for taking care of Roxas yesterday."

"It was no problem." Aqua said, while also muttering under her breath "If it weren't for the Xigbar incident, the mood would've felt more pleasant."

"Well, what are you gonna do?" Xion said. "Anyway, I'll see you later."

"Alright. Bye, Xion." Aqua said, as she walked back to her room. Xion then held Roxas in her arms tightly while rocking him back and forth to keep him calm. "Hi, little guy. Mama Xion's here for you."

Stirring awake, Roxas then saw his friend Xion snuggling him close, which caused him to beam up happily.

"Xi-Xi! Wuv!" Roxas squealed. "_God, I feel like such an idiot right now. Right towards my friend, too._" Roxas's teenage mind sighed.

"Well, let's get ready for babysitting you today." Xion said, as she sat Roxas down to feed him breakfast. Giving him a container of baby food, she sat down next to him to get him to eat. Roxas however, wasn't being very cooperative about wanting to eat the baby food, so he tried squirming away. Xion then pointed out to the distance and said "Hey, what's that?" Roxas then perked up to see whatever the sight was, only to have Xion spoon the food into his mouth. Roxas frowned at her in frustration, although Xion then gave him a chin-tickle to get his mind of his frustration. After changing him, Xion then went to get him ready for a day out of the Castle, when Saix appeared.

"Xion."

"Saix."

"I hate to interrupt your- special plans, but Xemnas has asked me to issue your missions to you."

Groaning, Xion then grabbed the missions list from Saix, reading it over, before looking back at him. "Fine. I'll do it." She then turned back towards Roxas, and said sadly to him "Sorry, buddy. I've got some stuff to do. But I'll be back as quick as I can. It won't take long." Roxas started pouting sadly, although Xion decided to pop in a VCR of Sesame Street to help keep him occupied for a while. Fortunately, her missions were limited inside her own world, so she wouldn't be gone for long.

Roxas then started watching the video silently, often perking up at the parts with Elmo and Cookie Monster. Although he would probably argue about it later, he was singing along to the part of "Elmo's Song", giggling along with it in a sing-song babble. Still, Roxas felt sad that he couldn't spend time with his own friend. Fortunately, Xion came back after a while.

"Hey, Roxas. I'm back!" She then looked and saw that Roxas was tearing up, and starting to cry. "What's wrong, sweetie? Do you want me to feed you?"

At this point, Roxas was starting to bawl loudly, despite Xion hugging him close and talking to him to comfort him. "_I barely got to spend time with you! I just wish we could still spend time together._" Roxas whimpered in his mind. When he opened his eyes, though, he saw Xion was starting to shrink.

"Roxas? What's happening to me?" Xion gasped, as she tried to keep her balance, as she fell back onto the floor, her rump cushioning her fall. Getting smaller and more chubbier, Xion then realized what was happening: she was becoming a baby too, just like Roxas was. Soon, she was surrounded by her own cloak, and felt a small white diaper appear around her bottom. She then started to cry.

"Xion, it's alright." Roxas said, crawling up to his newly regressed friend. "I'm still here for you. You were there when you found me, remember?"

"But," Xion whimpered in a babyish voice. "But I don't wanna be a baby. I'm a big girl!"

Hearing the crying, Marluxia walked over to Xion's doorway, seeing Roxas and a new baby who resembled Xion.

"Uh, Xaldin? Get Xemnas! It happened again!" Marluxia said in disbelief.

* * *

There goes another chapter. Remember to keep reviewing, and know this: this fanfic is back in action!


	10. Chapter 10

Raising Roxas

For some fun, I'm going to make Roxas and Xion be babysat by both Marluxia and Zexion. How will things go with these two babies being watched over by the two polar opposite side members of the Organization: the Flowery Reaper and the Cloaked Schemer? Or will it even come to be that way? Hope you enjoy the humor that will come out of this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the settings and characters featured.

* * *

Chapter 10: Twilight Trouble Prelude

"So now Xion's in the same boat as Roxas, hm?" Axel said, as he Aqua, Vexen and Xemnas were observing over the two infants, who were currently resting in Roxas's crib.

"It seems that way, Axel." Vexen answered, writing notes of observation in curiosity. "Exactly how, though, even I don't think I'm sure of."

"Hey, maybe there was something in the air vents when it happened." Axel suggested.

"Maybe it's bigger than that." Aqua interjected, causing the three Nobodies to look in surprise at Aqua.

"Well, either way, we don't have time for this. Get them ready for Marluxia and Zexion." Xemnas said. "And Vexen, get back to fixing up an antidote!"

"Yes, sir!" Vexen answered, as he turned back to his formulas, shooing Aqua and Axel out of the room.

"Hey, Aqua." Axel asked.

"Hm?"

"What did you mean by 'Xion being stuck like Roxas is from something bigger'?"

"You know about Sora?" Aqua asked.

"Yeah. What about him?"

"Those two are a part of each other. What happens to one would surely happen to the other. Their fates are connected, under the same sky."

"Well, that makes sense." Axel said, picking up Roxas, as Aqua scooped Xion up in her arms. "Ready when you are?"

"Yep." Aqua answered, carrying the two babies out for them to eat breakfast. Sometime afterward, Axel and Aqua handed the two babies over to Marluxia and Zexion for them to watch over, as they were also going out on a mission in Twilight Town.

"Alright, so we have to find some giant Heartless here?" Marluxia asked, keeping Xion resting snuggly on his back, slurping on a bottle of milk he gave her, to keep her pacified for a while.

"Seems that way." Zexion said, holding Roxas in a baby stretcher around him, as the young Keyblader slept soundly. "Let's go."

As the two set out, they were almost immediately ambushed by a group of Heartless.

"We have company!" Marluxia yelled, pulling out his Graceful Dahlia scythe. In attacking, Zexion and Marluxia were struck in the back, sending the two infants tumbling to the ground. Confused and dazed, the two babies toddled away towards the stairway where their caretakers went down earlier.

Looking around confused and scared, the two then started whimpering, until a figure picked them up from behind.

"Don't worry, little guys." the feminine voice said soothingly. "It's alright. Wherever your parents are, we'll find them. C'mon. I'll take you back over to the others." The figure, who was one of the residents of Twilight Town, Olette, nuzzled the two babies close as she walked them over to the Usual Spot.

* * *

Well, it looks like Marluxia and Zexion will be going around on a wild goose chase trying to find Roxas and Xion, while our two babies have some fun with the Twilight Town Trio. Remember to review, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, while waiting for the next one.


	11. Chapter 11

Raising Roxas

Now things will get interesting. As the Twilight Town Trio are watching after Roxas and Xion, Zexion and Marluxia are running themselves ragged trying to find the two babies with the reluctant aid of Axel. Oh, and they _might _get a little intimate with each other. I hope you enjoy the hilarity that will ensue. And I hope you AkuZeku fans are taking notice here. X3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the settings and characters featured.

* * *

Chapter 11: Zex and Axxey Sitting in a Tree

"You what?" Axel shouted angrily at Zexion and Marluxia, as the two Nobodies rushed back to alert the Organization that they misplaced Roxas and Xion.

"Sorry! We got sidetracked!" Zexion said in defense.

"If it was any indication, it was nice not having their whining in your ears the entire time." Marluxia said smugly, before Axel scorched him with a fire attack.

"Baka! This is serious! If Xemnas finds out we lost his Keyblade wielders, he'll make Dusks out of us all!"

"Fine! What do you suppose we should do?" Marluxia asked.

"We're heading back to Twilight Town. You take Sunset Station, while me and Zexion take our search starting at the Sandlot. We should try to find them at least before nightfall." Axel said. "Agreed?"

"Agreed." Zexion and Marluxia answered, as the three set out back into Twilight Town.

* * *

Meanwhile, Olette brought Roxas and Xion back over to her friends' Usual Spot.

"Guys? I'm back!" Olette said.

"Hey, Olette. What took so long?" one of her friends, Hayner, asked.

"I got a little sidetracked returning our summer library books, and, well..." Olette started as she then showed Hayner and Pence the two babies.

"Huh? Where did you find them?" the other friend, Pence, asked Olette.

"For some reason, they were left on the street. Their parents didn't seem to be anywhere." Olette answered.

"Well, we can't just let them on the street again. I guess we'll have to take care of them until their parents come back." Pence suggested.

"Are you nuts, Pence? You know how I failed that one Life Science class."

"Well, if you payed more attention to the actual assignment than spending the entire time practicing for a Struggle match..." Olette stated to Hayner.

While the two were arguing, Xion and Roxas started whimpering while Roxas's stomach growled.

"Whoa, guys. I think one of them's hungry." Pence said, as he took Roxas over to feed him. "Well, it's a good thing I had some of that creamed corn left over from lunch."

"Yeah." Hayner said, as Olette went over to change Xion's diaper. "This is going to feel like one of those long days."

* * *

"Anything yet?" Zexion asked.

"No, not yet." Axel said, as he came back from the Main Station square. "You know, things here doesn't seem all that bad as they usually are. At least it's calmer now."

"Yeah." Zexion answered, with a smirk. "Hey, how about you do that 'Bookburner' routine you talk about with me sometimes?"

"Fine. Although it seems you'll have to make some... arrangements." Axel said, as he slipped his top robe off.

"Now you're speaking my language." Zexion said, as he and Axel went over into the Forest near the Abandoned Mansion. Hardly few people bothered to look, but anyone who did see it would've have sworn they saw two men with wild-colored hair in heat, in the middle of intercourse.

"Mommy, what are those two doing near the Mansion?" one young boy asked his mother when he heard the two grunting while going at it.

"It's nothing you need to pay any mind to, son. Just keep walking..." his mother answered.

"Wait!" Zexion said as he got up, seeing the Twilight Town Trio going past the hole leading to the Forest, with Roxas and Xion in tow. "I think I saw Roxas."

"Really? Where are they?" Axel asked.

"They went past on one of those tram rides. I think they'd have to be nearby then."

"OK. Let's go." Axel said, as he got up and robed back up, before turning back to Zexion. "You have some semen on your face. You know that, right?"

"Ugh." Zexion sighed when he discovered this, wiping it off quickly with his sleeve. "Let's never speak of this to anyone else. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Axel answered, as they set back to continue looking.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I also have some news to bring up: if this story gets at least 42 reviews in total, I'll publish a Baby Riku story then. So remember to keep reviewing, and I'll update sometime soon.


	12. Chapter 12

Raising Roxas

You're gonna like this chapter, guys. There's some pretty good action here, as you get to see baby Roxas take on Seifer. So, here come the lulz!

Copyright: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.

* * *

Chapter 12: Roxas versus Seifer

As the group of Hayner, Pence, snd Olette made their way across town with Roxas and Xion in tow, they were suddenly stopped as Seifer ambushed them.

"Well, g' morning, fellow lamers. What are you doing out here on my turf?"

"Who said anything about that? We're just heading back to our hangout!"

"Well, I'll be the judge of that. Right, Rai and Fuu?" Seifr said smugly.

"Suspicous." Fuu said to the group, eyeing Roxas and Xion.

"And stealing babies now?" Seifer added in contempt. "Why would you do that, besides proving yourselves as scum?"

"We didn't steal anyone! We just found them on the street alone!" Pence said.

"Whatever." Seifer said with a shrug. "You guys are difficult to deal with, especially at-" Next thing that happened, a smacking sound was heard as Seifer's arm was hit by a Keyblade. Roxas had smacked Seifer sitting right from his jumper while Seifer came close.

"Weave dem alone." Roxas babbled angrily.

"Are you kidding me? Fine, let's fight. I'll even give you the first swing, baby." Seifer said, grabbing his Struggle Bat.

Getting himself off of the floor after slumping down from thwacking Seifer, he pushed himself up into a standing position.

"Aw, look." Olette said sweetly. "He learned to stand up on his own."

After that, Roxas started to try to take a couple steps forward toward Seifer, but hit the ground hard fast. Roxas then looked back up, sniffling sadly.

"Is that it? Well then, I guess it's my turn!" Seifer said as he readied a lunge attack, when Roxas picked himself back up and then held his Keyblade outwards, tripping his attacker, and sending him flying (and crashing) at Rai and Vivi. After that, the three were left sitting in a crash crevice, with swirls in their eyes.

"Roxy rox win." Roxas giggled.

"That little kid just got lucky, y'know!" Rai said in frustration, coming back to his senses.

"I- I can't believe I lost, to a baby!" Seifer grunted.

"Guys? Could you get off me? You're *urk* crushing me!" Vivi gasped.

"Hey!" Axel called as both he and Zexion came over towards Seifer's gang. "What did you think you're doing to our little guy?"

"Eep!" Seifer gasped in nervousness. "This isn't what it looks like, we were just leaving." And with that, Seifer and his gang hightailed the hell out of there.

"Sorry about that. It was just those two kids are with us, and two friends of our misplaced them." Axel said.

"So, are you two like, together?" Olette asked.

"What? No! It's not like that at all!" Zexion and Axel said nervously.

"Okay. Either way, thanks for coming over. We almost thought his parents would never come." Pence said.

"They didn't cause you any trouble, did they?"

"Nope. They didn't. Well, if you guys want, we could meet up again sometime." Hayner said.

"Sounds nice. We'll think about that." Axel said. After saying goodbye, the group left, and Axel and Zexion breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God that's over." Then the group met back with Marluxia, and headed back to the castle.

* * *

That completes the Twilight Town story arc. Now, remember to keep reviewing to ask who you want to see look after Roxas and Xion next. See you all next time, then.


	13. Chapter 13

Raising Roxas

So during this chapter, we'll see Roxas and Xion being babysat by Demyx and Larxene. This should be, *ahem* fun, right? Right? Oh, well. Hope you all enjoy! (May Ansem be with you, Roxy and XiXi... you're gonna be needing it) Also, each babysitting turn can usually take place in more than one chapter. Also, I'm brainstorming the possibility of creating a Halloween-themed chapter.

Copyright: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.

* * *

Chapter 12: Splashdown Shock

"Okay, I guess we should get started, shall we?" Demyx said cheerfully, asking Larxene as it was their turn to babysit Roxas and Xion.

"Let's just get this out of the way, before I go insane." Larxene retorted in her trademark sour demeanor.

"Mama!" Roxas and Xion giggled, as they looked at Larxene.

"I am _**NOT** _your mother, all right? Get that through your thick skulls!" Larxene snapped.

"Mama!" Roxas and Xion repeated, giggling and clapping.

"Try saying that again." Larxene said angrily, her face looking redder than a ripe tomato in the light of the inside of a volcano.

"Mama!"

"_**That does it**_!" Larxene hissed angrily, grabbing her knives and flaring with electricity.

"Eep!" Demyx cried out, grabbing Roxas and Xion tightly and fleeing from the now massively pissed off Savage Nymph. "Run! Run away!" They then fled behind a corner in the World That Never Was, waiting until Larxene cooled down. It took about two hours, but then relief ran through practically the whole castle as Larxene had blew off her steam. "We're back."

"Sorry about that..." Larxene sighed. "I just lost it there."

"It's all right, Larxey." Demyx said with a smile. "How about the two of us try to take these two out on a mission with us?"

"Fine. As long as it's not Agrabah or Twilight Town."

"What's wrong with those two places?" Demyx asked.

"Well, Agrabah's annoying because I keep getting sand in my robe, and as for Twilight Town, well, _**we always go there**_!"

"Okay. We'll go somewhere different. I promise." Demyx said sincerely. After getting ready, the four went out through a Portal of Darkness, and reappeared in Atlantica.

"Underwater?" Larxene said in disbelief. "Really?"

"What?" Demyx asked back. "I really like this place. And besides, it seems like Roxas and Xion are liking it."

As a result of the magic that the Organization uses with their "camoflauge", Roxas and Xion were transformed into energetic merbabies swimming around the grove they were at.

"Let's just get through this, before we attract any unnecessary attention." Larxene said.

"Fine. And by the by, it would be wise not to try to zap me real hard, or we all go down." Demyx warned.

"You've got it." Larxene said smugly, pulling Xion close. "But I get to look after Xion. I don't want her losing any brain cells because of you."

"Well, that's rude." Demyx responded with a frown. "But I'll manage. I'm gonna look after Roxas."

"Then let's go on with our mission."

* * *

There goes the first part of Larxene and Demy's babysitting adventure under the sea. I'm sorry that it turned out to be so short, but I've got plenty of stuff coming up to whet up your appetite for the adventures of Roxas and Xion. Maybe they'll end up running into Ariel and the others from "The Little Mermaid" (which, admittedly, I had a massive crush on Ariel when I was a litle kid. It's true, along with having an infatuation with Alice). Anyway, remember to keep reviewing for more.


	14. Chapter 14

Raising Roxas

I thought I'd take a brief break from the Demyx and Larxene Atlantica storyline for a chapter celebrating lil' Roxas and Xion trick-or-treating on Halloween, with Luxord, Xaldin, and Aqua looking after them. Note that this will not subsede Demyx and Larxene's time with them; but this will count as Luxord and Xaldin's time watching over them. I hope you enjoy!

Copyright: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. I also don't own the characters from "The World Ends with You".

* * *

Chapter 14: Roxas and Xion's Trick or Treating

"Come on, Roxas!" Axel called out. "You're holding up everyone else!"

After a couple seconds though, Aqua came out carrying Roxas and Xion, who were both dressed in their Halloween costumes. Roxas was dressed as a Chocobo, while Xion was dressed like Fa Mulan, holding a plush version of the dragon Mushu for added effect.

"Aaw!" Aqua gushed happily. "You both look so kawaii! Am I good or what?"

"Yeah," Axel said with a smidge of sarcasm. "You're so good at it, Roxas is squirming with the headpiece."

"Uhn! Kweh! Uhn!" Roxas cried out, struggling to loosen the headpiece to better poke his head out. He then managed to loosen it enough to poke his face out from the beak part of the mask. "Fluffy birdie..." he giggled.

"For honow!" Xion said swinging her styrofoam sword around playfully.

"Okay. Well, let's go out and tell Xemnas that we're heading out." Aqua said. After talking with Xemnas, the three of them, with Xaldin and Luxord tagging along to make sure to aid them if they were attacked by Heartless. "Off to Traverse Town!" The group then entered through the Portal of Darkness, later arriving in the colorful Traverse Town.

The group started off at the Item Shop, meeting up with the store's clerk, who gave them some marshmallow Peeps and some munny to use to save. Their next stop then was Neku and Shiki's swank house, wherethey were staying at while prepping for the Reaper Games. They also gave them some Japanese-themed candy, along with sea-salt ice cream for the two to suckle on for a little while.

"You must be really lucky having such adorable kids." Shiki said warmingly.

"Yeah. They're real bundles of joy." Luxord and Aqua said in response.

After visiting that house, they managed to fight around the swarms of Nightmare Dream Eaters and Heartless that spawned in the area. They visited more houses around all the different Districts, with Xaldin occasionally airlifting Aqua upwards to look for whatever houses they haven't hit yet. Having Luxord around gave Roxas and Xion some good luck in their candy stash, giving them a substantial collection. However, Aqus also gave them some mushed-up apples so they'd still have something healthy in their system.

"I think that takes care of all the houses." Aqua said, noticing Roxas and Xion already asleep. With that, the group then made their way back home, setting Roxas and Xion back to sleep, knowing that even after all was said and done, this would be an adorable memory of this time. And for certain, it could've never been sweeter than this.

* * *

There goes yet another chapter. I sincerely hope you all liked it. Anyway, remember to keep reviewing for more, and the next chapter will return to Demyx and Larxene's time with Roxas and Xion. After that then, I'll give Roxas and Xion a day with Namine, before ending with Xemnas. See you all then, and thanks for reading.


	15. Chapter 15

Raising Roxas

I'm sorry; this is another filler chapter arc. Anyway, I hope you like it, because it'll be a cute installment involving Roxas and Xion exploring the Castle That Never Was, and the silly antics that follow soon afterward. Think of it as like "'Rugrats' meets 'Kingdom Hearts'".

Copyright: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 15: Roxy's Playdate

"I think you'd better hurry things up with that antidote quick, Vexen." Axel said to his fellow ally in his lab.

"Why do you say that?"

"They've been stuck like this for a long while. Should there be any concern about it?" Aqua added.

"Well, there is a small risk that the two of them could both lose their adult state of mind if they're stuck in this form for too long." Vexen started to explain.

"So you're saying that if they stay as babies longer, they'll start thinking they really are babies? They'd have to grow up all over again!" Aqua said in surprise, cradling a half-awake Roxas in his arms.

"But Nobodies don't age." Axel rebuked.

"Exactly!" Aqua answered. "They'd be stuck like this forever!" Almost instantly, Roxas began to sniffle before bursting out in a saddened wail. "Roxas, don't be sad. It'll be all right!" she said while rocking Roxas back and forth, calming him down. Unfortunately for him, the stress of the scenario didn't really help his mind deal, and he peed himself without knowing it. As it started to get more routine with the two, Axel and Aqua set Roxas down to have his diaper changed. The young Keyblader then sniffled a bit after getting cleaned up, before brightening back up into a cheerful demeanor.

"I'm almost done with the antidote, either way. The brew should be finished by at least one week. There's only a problem if they're stuck for about 3 months." Vexen responded.

"It's been two months." Axel and Aqua stated flatly.

"Duly noted. Now I have to get back to work, so go be on your way-" Vexen started before he saw Roxas and Xion knocking his equipment over. "-And please, for the love of Ansem, take them with you!"

"Well, it's good to know that Vexen's getting closer to fixing this. But still, I envy Roxas and Xion a bit." Axel said, as he and Aqua watched Roxas and Xion babbling to each other.

"I wonder what they're talking about..."

* * *

{Roxas and Xion's Baby Talk}

"A-goo bla ba na!" ("Seriously? We might be stuck as babies forever?") Xion asked.

"Bloo gabba yip goo goo." ("That's what Vexen was saying. But it might not be so bad when you get down to it.") Roxas answered.

"Goo goo baba gaga!" ("But we're not supposed to be babies! How are we supposed to help the rest of the Organization when the both of us are still stuck wearing diapers and are too weak to lift up our Keyblades?" Xion rebuked.

"A-goo goo ba ga goo..." ("OK, I get it. But how do we solve this on our own?") Roxas said back, before noticing a trickling sensation occur with the both of them in their nappies, as Axel and Aqua gave them a surprise tickle attack. "Goo..." ("Gross! Don't tell me this means...")

"Looks like some two Keybladey-Wieldeys need their diapy-wipeys changed!" Axel snickered.

"Ba ba ga." ("They're enjoying this too much.") Xion said to Roxas, hanging head in embarrassment, staring at her urine-soaked padding.

* * *

There goes the first part of a three-part arc. Hope you enjoy the update, and please remember to keep reviewing if only for Baby Roxas and Baby Xion. (holds 'em up, with a kawaii look on their face)

Xion: "Weview, petty pwease?"


	16. Chapter 16

Raising Roxas

A new update, guys! And it'll still continue with the adventures through the Castle, but with some Christmas snow and a New Year's twist. Hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters or settings. They belong to Disney and Square Enix. Commit it to memory.

* * *

Chapter 16: Let It Snow

"Wook!" Roxas cooed, as he and Xion were both taken outside to get some quality time with Aqua and Axel through the Castle That Never Was. "Snow!"

"It's nice, isn't it, Roxas? Xion?" Aqua asked, garnering a nod from the two babies. A snowflake fell onto Roxas's nose, as he then snuffled and sneezed from the wet water dust.

"Vexen would have a ball right now, if he weren't busy with the antidote." Axel added, as he then paused to throw a flame shield to block an oncoming snowball barrage from Demyx, Luxord, and Larxene. "I see you guys there."

"Heh- Hi..." Demyx gulped nervously.

"You know that Axel would see through it!" Luxord said.

"Then why did you even tag along? To catch up with Aqua?" Larxene asked.

"Uh... no?" Luxord answered, before he was given a slap by Aqua. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You pervert!" Aqua replied angrily.

"I resent that remark!" Luxord rebuked in self-defense. "I thought you'd like this New Year's weather."

"Nu Wear's?" Roxas cooed in confusion, from in between his jumper.

"It's New Year's, silly." Aqua corrected with a smile. "Out with the old, in with the new, as they say. There's even a party for it."

"Yay! A pawty!" Roxas giggled.

* * *

Some time then passed, as the members of the Organization started to get ready for a New Year's party. Larxene was handling the electric so they could drop the ball at Memory's Skyscraper, while Demyx helped Axel and Aqua with letting Roxas and Xion having some fun while waiting around for the festivities to start.

"By the way, how did that mission of yours in Atlantica fare?" Axel asked Demyx.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Demyx answered. "Roxas and Xion were nearly eaten by a shark by the shipwreck further in, and Larxene had to step in to fry it crispier than London style beer-battered fish and chips."

"But still, we made it through unscathed and found a couple jewelry to bring back." Larxene added, pointing to Xion, who was wearing a sparkling crown. "Xion made a nice tiara with it."

"Well, Aqua, if we get through getting things back to normal, we should team up on missions sometime." Axel said with a smile.

"The feeling's mutual." Aqua said back in amusement, while also taking care of feeding Roxas, whose stomach was growling. "We'll be having an eventful New Year, I think."

"Shh! The countdown's starting." Demyx said in excitement.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6..." the countdown started.

"Here we go, guys. A new set of adventures are coming." Aqua said to the two babies.

"Let's hope no Heartless try to dampen the start of the year." Zexion said, sitting alongside Axel.

"4, 3, 2, 1. Happy New Year!" the group cheered as Roxas pointed his Keyblade up with a smile, and set off some fireworks flying sky high from the tip of his blade, before turning towards the distance, as if he was facing whoever was viewing the scene from outside. "Happy Holidays!"

* * *

Thanks for reading this new chapter. I hope you all have a Happy Holidays, and sometime in January, I'll wrap up the story. Also, for any fanfic readers who use Tumblr, I now have a blog known as khfanficplanet. Be sure to follow it for plenty of recognition and fun from the fields of KH fanfictions and fanart.


	17. Chapter 17

Raising Roxas

Here's another slice of life chapter for Baby Roxas and Baby Xion. In this update, it's sort of short, but it highlights the Organization trying to reeducate Roxas and Xion in basic motor skills (with some interesting, but not always good results). This ought to at least capture the spirit of the story's subject matter. Anyways, enjoy, everyone!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters and settings shown in this story. They belong to Disney and Square Enix. This chapter is very much inspired by a part from ForbiddenKHFan216's "Baby Organization XIII". The "My blade will show you the end" line is from Raiden (owned by Konami) in Playstation All-Stars (by Sony).

* * *

Chapter 17: In Which Roxas and Xion Learn How to Walk (Part 1 of 3)

The noise of a camera's static can be heard amongst bickering between the two Organization members, Xemnas and Xigbar, who were filming teaching Roxas and Xion how to walk.

"Why do I have to do it? This is so embarrassing!" Xigbar groaned.

"We've already established why, haven't we?" Xemnas stated.

"It's part of a long sequence of blackmail me, Aqua, and the others planned up." Axel said smugly.

"Xiggybar angwy." Roxas observed cutely.

"Yeah, buddy. Pretty damn angry." Axel said with a laugh.

"Axel! Don't use that language around Roxas or I'll blast your head off!" Xemnas said angrily.

"Bring it then! My chakram blades will show you the end." Axel replied, surrounding his wrists with fire, ready to strike against the other members if he needed to.

"Don't hurt Axey!" Xion cried from the distance, leaping in from the distance and smacking Xemnas with her now plastic toy Keyblade before toddling over to Axel's leg, crying into his cloak.

"Don't worry, Xixi, I'm fine." Axel said in comforting towards her. "C'mon, Roxas, how about we get some sea salt ice cream to celebrate?"

"Okay. Bye, Xemmy. Bye, Xiggy." Roxas said before getting up and walking off with Axel and Xion.

"Wha-?" Xemnas gasped in confusion, regaining consciousness after the attack. "Ugh! Maybe it would be simpler just to have Axel teach them!"

"I think we'd all agree that'd be the easier option, Teacher Mansex?" Xigbar said with a laugh before running off and dropping the camera.

"Say that to my face again, you son of a bitch!" Xemnas cursed as he grabbed his Ethereal Blades and started chasing Xigbar around the room.

"Did things go well for Roxas and Xion, Axel?" Aqua asked as they were going off to Twilight Town.

"Trust me, it went just fine." Axel answered as loud violent thumping noises were heard from where Xemnas and Xigbar were fighting.

"Xigbar! GET BACK HERE!" Xemnas shouted.

* * *

There goes another chapter. Once again, I'm sorry for how short it is, but I still hope you enjoyed it. I wanted to make an update now because in mid-Match, Ill be away at a two to three week college program, and i was wanting to put my studies and getting acquainted with my fellow classmates at higher priority. I hope you all understand. Anyways, remember to keep on reviewing, and I'll see you all next chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

Raising Roxas

Here's one of the (apparently) long-awaited chapters for this fanfic: Namine babysitting Roxas and Xion. I'm sorry it came out so late, though, but I hope you guys all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the other characters featured in this story. They belong to Square Enix and Disney.

* * *

Chapter 18: Roxas, Xion, and the Witch of Oblivion

After some string-pulling, it was then arranged by Xemnas to have one of the younger Nobodies, Namine, look after the two babies Roxas and Xion. And so, the two were picked up by Namine and taken off to Castle Oblivion, to hang out for the time being.

"Let's get you two fed first, okay?" Namine said to the two, as she took some papou fruit and mashed it with strawberries, mangoes, and Goya, to give it an exotic taste. Roxas and Xion ate the fruity mixture; Roxas with some more gusto though, some splattering all over his face and onesie. Xion was giggling at how silly his friend happened to look.

"Roxie's messy!" Xion tauntingly giggled in her baby talk, much to Roxas's displeasure.

"Don't worry, Roxas." Namine said to an embarrassed and almost teary-eyed Roxas as she picked him up. "It happens plenty of times to babies; let's just get you in a clean pair of clothes." Roxas, also feeling full from a meal he had the other day, grunted and let out a large dump in his padding, messing himself. "And maybe getting you changed into a new diaper too." She also picked up Xion, who unknowingly wet herself while laughing at Roxas's silliness. At the same time, Riku stopped by to visit Namine.

"Hey, Nami. Did you call by for some help with something?" Riku asked.

"Yep, Riku. It's these two here." Namine explained, telling him about what happened to Roxas and Xion with the two Keybladers turning into babies..

"It's not like some sort of spy scheme, is it?" Riku asked, to which Namine shook her head no. "I have to admit though, they're cute either way." Riku then gave a tickle to Roxas's chest, causing him to wriggle around a bit, squishing the mess in his padding more against his rump. "Well, he definitely needs some cleaning up though." Riku then decided to take care of cleaning and diapering Xion, while Namine was cleaning Roxas.

"You won't tell Sora you're babying his Nobody, right?" Namine asked.

"My lips are sealed." Riku answered, as the two continued playing with and looking after Roxas and Xion until the day came to an end, and Namine took the two babies back to the World That Never Was. Before she took the two babies back, she made a crayon sketch of the two Nobody babies snuggling together to secure the memory of this adorable day.

* * *

There goes another chapter. Remember to keep reviewing, and I'll have another update coming around soon; this time involving Mansex/Xemnas looking after the two before the story can come to an end.


	19. Chapter 19

Raising Roxas

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the other characters featured in this story. They belong to Square Enix and Disney.

* * *

Chapter 19: Mansex plays Mommy?

The next day, there was the one day that the rest of the Organization was feeling cautionary about: their Superior, Xemnas, watching after both Roxas and Xion. However, Vexen was saying that he was putting the finishing touches on his formula to turn the two Nobodies back into teenagers, and Xemnas was the only one who didn't get to look after the two yet. So, in a sense, they saved the (hopefully) best for last.

"Have fun, guys." Axel said, after dropping the two babies off in the Superior's chambers. "We all pray for your safety and sanity." he added, when was out of earshot.

Firstly, Xemnas put Roxas and Xion in a playpen, while looked over some important files regarding Vexen's workings. Meanwhile, Roxas and Xion were once again babbling amongst themselves, thinking of taking matters into their own hands.

"A-goo gablah!" ("Once we get that lock on this gate broken, we'll get off at that antidote.") Roxas giggled with a mischevious look on his face.

"Oh, and there's one other thing I neglected to tell you two." Xemnas stated. "To ensure all aspects of your body are still control, we'll need to potty train the both of you."

In that instant, Roxas and Xion's hearts (or lack thereof) sank, their faces flushed red. Xion's face became even redder then as she messed herself to the point her nappy was leaking and brown in color. Xion then started bawling, crying out for Xemnas to change her soiled diaper.

"Na blaba gooba!" ("I already know how to use the *censored* toilet!") Roxas cooed out in protest, but to no avail. As Xemnas changed Xion, he placed Roxas down on a black plastic toilet seat, standing back to see if Roxas would do his business. Roxas started panicking internally, trying to stay cool when out of nervousness, he felt a steady stream of urine flow out of him, making him blush twice as hard, pulling his rubber dress hoodie over his face.

Roxas wasn't willing to get into training pants either, so he tries to slip his diaper back on, trying to avoid any future mortification. However, this wouldn't sit too well, and after a few spankings later, his sore red bottom was now cushioned by a pair of pull-ups. Xemnas then later on fed Xion and Roxas some applesauce and oatmeal, which they happily ate. To unwind, Xemnas also put on a videotape of The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh to entertain the two baby Nobodies.

Things carried on until the day reached closer to its end, and Axel and Aqua came to pick the two infants back up, waiting until tomorrow to hear the news on who would be the twin babies' caretakers until Vexen's antidote was finished sythesizing and cooling down. They could only just wait to see what was in store.

* * *

There goes another chapter. Remember to keep reviewing, and I'll have another update coming around soon.


	20. Chapter 20

Raising Roxas

Here's a new update for you guys. Now that everyone in the Organization got a turn to look after the two, the time has come to use Vexen's antidote on them- but it may not work as well as they would've hoped. Enjoy, and just a friendly reminder... KINGDOM HEARTS III EXISTS!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the other characters featured in this story. They belong to Square Enix and Disney.

* * *

Chapter 20: A Midnight Age-Up

"Finally!" Vexen proclaimed. "That antidote's ready for use." after months of preparation, Vexen had completed a batch that would hopefully reverse the effects of Roxas and Xion's condition. After pouring it into baby bottles for the two, Vexen called Aqua and Axel in with the two infants.

"I'm honestly going to miss looking after these two like this." Axel said.

"No! Please don't become sentimental about this! Need I remind Xemnas could very well neutralize you for growing too attached?" Vexen groaned. "Just feed them and get it over with!"

"Fine... don't get your lab coat in a twist anyway." Axel snarked in response.

Without delay, the two babies were given the antidote, which they chugged down innocently without a second thought. A flash of light then glistened through the room, however the results were not what the two Nobodies and Keyblade Master were expecting. In place of the two infants were two elementary school age kids with the features of Roxas and Xion.

"Well, that changes some things;" Axel said with a hint of relief and confusion in his voice. "At least we don't have to worry about diaper duty now."

"I'm not looking after them again." Vexen said sternly. "But I'm obligated to let you know that they'll age back to their normal selves naturally in a matter of a week from this point onward."

"That's good to hear; so how about we tell 'Mansex' about this." Axel whispered.

"There's no need to be so subtle, VII.I'm right here." Xemnas responded from behind them.

"Shit, boss. You scared me!" Axel gasped, before Xion and Roxas's eyes widened, and they grabbed a nearby tin can, demanding their friend to pay up for his profanity. "Are you kidding me?" Axel groaned in disbelief.

"You swore, now pay up. Got it memorized, pal?" Roxas said in an adorable but serious sounding voice.

"Geez, guys. You could make a business out of this," Aqua joked in response. "Anyway, the two of them will probably have to have homeschooling to reconstitute them."

"I can see where this might be going..." Vexen gulped, as everyone shifted their attention towards him.

* * *

There goes another chapter. So now, we move from infant Roxas and Xion to their young childhood years. I hope you guys like this new direction, as we head into the second half of the storyline. Remember to keep reviewing, and I'll have another update coming around soon.

P.S. KINGDOM HEARTS 3... IS GOING TO SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY!


	21. Chapter 21

Raising Roxas

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters or locations in this story. They belong to Disney and Square Enix.

* * *

Chapter 21: Author Note

First off, I'm aware my last update has been out for at least 2 months. For lack of a better explanation, I'll come clean by saying that I'm in a rut with this story, and so it will be placed on hiatus for the time being. It's a matter of writer's block and personal issues coming up and interfering. Whenever I can get a good idea down for a sustainable chapter, I'll make an update. But for now, this story is (I'll say again) put on hold.

Thank you for your continuing support. Remember to keep reviewing and check out my other stories too.


End file.
